1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel and, more particularly, to a display panel in which the decay of transmitted signals in circuits can be reduced.
2. Description of Related Art
As the techniques of display panel progress, the demands for the commercial display panels with high resolutions increase. Hence, many manufacturers actively developed high-level display panels. In particular, as the developments of 4K2K panels and mobile devices such as mobile phones and tablets with high PPI (pixels per inch), the display panels with more pixels in per unit area is the trend for the next generation.
However, in order to meet the requirement for high PPI, the currently used conductive lines including scan lines or data lines with identical widths may cause aperture ratio decreased. Hence, reducing the widths of the conductive lines is one means to accomplish the demand for high PPI and high aperture ratio. However, when the widths of the conductive lines are too small, the small conductive lines may be peeled off during the manufacturing process, and the resistance thereof may be increased, resulting in the decay of the transmitted signals.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a display panel without the aforementioned problems to apply to the display panel with high PPI.